


Lost Light and Hot Rad

by Kuoyupapa



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mech Preg, daughter - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuoyupapa/pseuds/Kuoyupapa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Optimus and LL crew met Megatron after the war, they found there is a sparking with him. And she is Megatron's daughter, Hot Rad.</p><p>战争结束了。当擎天柱和寻光号船员再次遇见威震天的时候，他们发现他身边跟了一个幼生体。<br/>而那个幼生体是威震天的女儿，Hot Rad。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judusart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Judusart), [herzspalter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=herzspalter).
  * Inspired by [Hot Rad](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/107814) by Judusart, herzspalter. 



> I didn't own Hot Rad, she belong to [judusart](http://judusart.tumblr.com/)  
> and [ herzspalter](http://herzspalter.tumblr.com/). My friend asked the authorization from Judusart so I can write this story about lovely Hot Rad and her father.  
> This is my first time to use AO3, if I made any mistake, please tell me.
> 
> Thank you for your authorization dear Judusart! Hot Rad is soooooo cute!  
> 

“那么问题来了。”擎天柱把头搁在手背上，严肃地说，“这孩子究竟是谁的种。”

-

Hot Rad胆怯地注视着眼前的大个子。

身为父亲的女儿，她理应强大并无所畏惧。但此刻站在父亲前方的红蓝色大个子看起来非常得可怕，带着Hot Rad只从父亲身上体会过的压迫感。他蓝色的光学镜向下扫视着Hot Rad躲藏在父亲腿后的身躯，被面罩遮起来的脸上没有任何表情。

然而父亲正试图将Hot Rad推出去。“Hot Rad，”他轻声呵斥道，“我教给你的礼貌呢？”

小姑娘紧紧抓住父亲腿上的灰色装甲不肯松手。她的光学镜惊恐地转动着，来回打量那个红蓝色的大个子以及围在她身边的一大群花花绿绿的金刚们。几个和她差不多大小的迷你金刚好奇地从人缝里看着她，小声地嘀咕着什么。

她被父亲推到了前面。

“这是Hot Rad。”她听到父亲用一种她从未听过的语气说道，“我希望你们都认识一下，因为这是我的女儿。”

面前的金刚们炸了开来。差不多每个人都在尖叫，有个蓝白色的卡车甚至拿出了手铐，叫嚣着诸如“保护那个女孩儿！”“这违反了汽车人守则第四章第七节第五小点的六百五十三条！”的令人费解的话，几个小金刚恐慌地抱在了一起，而那个红蓝色的大个子则眯起了光学镜。

一片混乱中，Hot Rad哇地一声哭了出来。

-

“好姑娘，”擎天柱蹲下来，试图将自己庞大的身躯缩成迷你金刚的大小，“我这里，额，有糖。”

Hot Rad抽泣着，把脸埋在威震天的手掌里不去看擎天柱。威震天皱了皱脸，把他的姑娘抱了起来。

“根据泰瑞斯特协议我们有权带走并保护这个女孩儿。”通天晓说，不死心地晃荡着他手里的静滞锁，而Hot Rad哭得更大声了，“考虑到你在战时的表现，我们有充分的依据认为……”

“好了，老通。”补天士一把抢过通天晓手里的手铐，“省省你的那一套吧，你看，那女孩儿都哭成什么样了。”他甩掉手里的静滞锁，小心地靠近一言不发的威震天。“乖女孩儿，好姑娘，别哭。”年轻的船长说道，伸出一根手指温柔地逗了逗窝在威震天怀里的Hot Rad，“漂亮脸蛋都哭花啦！”

Hot Rad眨了眨光学镜。她盯了一会儿补天士，然后哭嚎着抓住对方红色的指尖。

“小妈！！”她一边抽噎一边叫道。

“补天士，”在一片令人尴尬的沉默中，蹲在地上的擎天柱抬起了头。“你等会儿来我的办公室一趟。”

-

“她不是任何人的种，”威震天怒视着坐在办公椅中的擎天柱，“她是我的女儿，你给我放尊重一点，领袖。”

他咬在最后两个字上的重音让重卡不由自主地往后靠了靠。擎天柱做了个缓和的手势，重新调整了一下自己的姿势。

“没有任何冒犯的意思。”他温和地说，“但你的意思是你就这么自己……嗯……你甚至没有孕育舱！”

威震天瞪着他，好像在瞪着一个未开化的碳基生物。“我，不需要，一个孕育舱！擎天柱，看着普神的份上！”

“好吧，好吧。”擎天柱嘟哝着，不再追究下去，“但通天晓的担心是有理由的，毕竟你……”

“去他的通天晓！”威震天说道，怒火在他的光学镜中熊熊燃烧，“那个死板的教条主义者没有权利把我和我的女儿分开！要是他敢动一下，哪怕就只是想一想把Hot Rad从我身边带走的念头，我就发誓我要……”

“毕竟你还是战犯，威震天。”擎天柱坚持说完了他的话，“战争结束了，但这无法抹消你曾经的暴行。你杀了多少人？杀了多少你曾立誓想要保护的平民？我这里有他们的名单——每一位战死的士兵，无论是汽车人还是霸天虎——你要我念给你听吗？”

威震天颓然坐下。“诅咒你，擎天柱。”他嘶声说道，手掌盖住了光学镜，“你说得没错……我是个危险人物，我手上血债累累，但是Hot Rad，你不能带走他，擎天柱，你不能。”

领袖看着他。“没错，我不能。”他最后说道，“不管通天晓说什么，我会尽量保证她留在你身边。但你需要付出代价。”

他迅速拟好了一份宣言和守则，将数据板推给了威震天。“我需要你签署这份文件，再发表一份声明，最后接受机体检查。你可以拒绝——”他看了一眼威震天的表情，“但我们会留下你的女儿，保证她不会接受到错误的教育。当然，”擎天柱笑了一下，“如果你是曾经的那位威震天——那位愿意为了底层民众而举起武器的高尚斗士，而不是后来堕入黑暗的破坏大帝——那你会同意这份条约的。”

威震天看起来想要咆哮。他的手按在自己的武器上，过了很久才移开。  
“聪明的招数。”他终于接过数据板，浏览起来。

-

Hot Rad坐在椅子上。

她强忍着清洗液，但一些可疑的液体依旧滴落到她面前的那杯热能量里。她的父亲被带走了，而她一个人坐在角落里，听着远处凑在一起的家伙们窃窃私语。

他们以为她听不见，但Hot Rad恰巧有着敏锐的听力传感系统。有人在说着父亲的坏话——还有人说威震天很有可能被处决。“简单的三枪就可以解决问题了。”一个她不认识的金刚说道，“砰砰砰，老威震天彻底完蛋，再也不会困扰我们啦！”

Hot Rad颤抖起来。她想跑到那群人面前挥舞她的小拳头，告诉他们她的父亲可不会这么轻易就死掉。威震天强壮聪明又伟大，没人胆敢这么说他。

但她的父亲曾教导过她要审时度势。“观察，Hot Rad，然后用你收集到的一切信息尽可能做出准确的判断。”威震天背着手的身影在她心中留下了不可磨灭的印象，“鲁莽和愚钝是一切毁灭的根源。”

“聪明一点，Hot Rad。”她默念着父亲教给她的话，“审时度势，不要犯傻。”

一个人影罩住了她。Hot Rad的火种因为恐惧而抽搐了一下，但她依旧勇敢地抬起头来。

“看看，这不是我们老威头的小女儿吗。”金红色的年轻机体在她面前俯下身来，“你看起来和你的火种捐赠者长得可真像……等等别哭啊？你怎么又哭了？”补天士手忙脚乱地擦掉Hot Rad脸颊边的清洗液，“别……等会儿我又要被老通和大哥骂了。别哭……唉。”

补天士偷偷看了周围一眼。见没人注意他们，他赶紧抱起了咬着嘴唇的Hot Rad。“乖女孩儿，别哭了。”他笨拙地把Hot Rad放在手臂中晃来晃去，“甜心姑娘……爱哭精……普神啊姑娘们难道都是这样的吗？”

Hot Rad抓着补天士金红色的胸甲。她短暂的人生中除了父亲和偶尔出现的惊破天外再无其他，当她以为在宇宙中孤独地漂泊就是一切的时候失落之光号找到了他们。她从未见过这么多金刚——也从未见过这么多的恶意与提防。只有这个年轻人走出来，温柔地对她微笑。

——尽管这个年轻人现在一脸后悔地想要把她丢掉。

“补天士。”威震天的声音从他们的身后传来，“把Hot Rad放下来。”

“父亲！”Hot Rad从补天士的臂弯中挣脱出来，欣喜地奔到威震天面前。威震天自然地弯下腰将自己的小女儿捞进怀里，让Hot Rad舒服地趴在他的肩甲上。

补天士揉了揉自己的光学镜。威震天和母性光辉……哦大概是他该换光学镜清洗液了。

“有人为难你吗？”威震天摸了摸Hot Rad的头，意有所指地看了一眼撅起嘴的补天士。Hot Rad摇了摇头，朝生闷气的补天士露出一个糊着清洗液的笑容。

补天士看起来被震了一下。他盯着Hot Rad的小门牙，但Hot Rad很快把注意力转移到了其他事情上。

“父亲。”她仔细端详着威震天，确保他银灰色的涂漆上没有任何刮痕和凹陷，“你没事吧？我很担心。”

破坏大帝叹了口气。“我没事。”他有些阴郁地回答，心不在焉地拍抚着Hot Rad的后背。他的思绪依旧停留在擎天柱递给他的数据板上。那些条件和宣言……他几乎能想象自己公开宣读那份声明时会发生什么事。

但是战争结束了。当他作为战败者漂流在宇宙空间中并生下Hot Rad时他见到了更多，尤其是一些作为领导者无法见到的事。被毁灭的文明，成为废墟的星球，即使拆开同伴尸体也避免不了饥饿至死的霸天虎的士兵。他甚至想要拯救他濒临死亡的士兵——但当那名霸天虎哭泣着狼吞虎咽下他提供的大量能量后，因为长期饥饿而变得脆薄的内部线路负载不了如此纯净的能源，他爆开了。

威震天不禁想到究竟有多少士兵在如此绝望的境地下死去——他知道数字，声波会定期提供给他阵亡损耗，他自己也无数次地命令自己的军队前去送死。胜利需要牺牲，他明白这一点，但他不明白的是那些在硝烟中哀鸣消散的灵魂。

Hot Rad在他的怀里扭动，还未长成的柔软装甲绵绵地贴在他的肩头。威震天亲吻她的头盔，心中浮现出那名士兵死前绝望的脸。

百万年前他举起反抗的旗帜，百万年后他的追随者连一个像样的死法都得不到。

也许是时候画上一个句号了。

-

“我也不知道她为什么叫我小妈！”补天士抱着手臂说，“我以前甚至没见过她！”

擎天柱眯起了光学镜。

“补天士，你一直都是个正直可靠的领袖……”

“我现在依旧是！”补天士生气地说，“该死，你在怀疑些什么？”

“我想说的是……我相信你的话。”擎天柱慢吞吞地说，“但这依旧解释不了Hot Rad为何叫你妈。”

“我不知道！”补天士尖叫道，“你为什么不直接去问问她？”

“嗯……”擎天柱沉吟了一会儿，“但她看起来怕我。”

“你太大了。”补天士指出，“你又高又壮，气势逼人，随便一脚就可以踩死她，而且刚见面的时候你对老威头可不太友善。”

擎天柱点了点头。“那么，补天士，我交给你一个任务……”

“别，等等，别说。”补天士跳开了一步，“我知道你在想什么。不行。其他的任务，去冲锋，刺探情报，在枪林弹雨里抢救战友，你说什么我都不会犹豫，但只有这个不行。嘿，擎天柱，这件事你得自己去做。”

“我擅长暴力。”擎天柱说，“尽管我并不情愿承认这一点——但自从我从流水线上下来的时候我就是一台善于施暴的机体。我是个警察，然后成为领袖，我大半的人生都是在暴力和战争中度过。我的模块里装满了古老的智慧和战争的艺术，唯独没有如何哄孩子的程序。”

补天士耸耸肩。“你知道吗，”他说，“那都是废话。你只是不想对威震天先迈出那一步。”

“我永远都无法原谅他。”擎天柱轻声说道。

“我们所有人都无法原谅他。”补天士说，“我甚至恨他。但你……”他顿了顿，想要搜寻一个更好的词汇，“你和我们不同。”

“我就是战争本身。”擎天柱说。

“不。不，别听那些钉子们胡扯。你是我们的领袖，擎天柱，如果没有你，哈哈，如果没有你的话现在站在这里的就该是威震天了。”补天士毫不在意地摆了摆手，“听着，战争结束了，我们现在离我们的家乡远远的——这就意味着没有烦人的钉子，没有责任，没有议会。所以干嘛不抓紧时机呢？炉渣的，擎天柱，你这辈子总该为自己做点什么。去问那个孩子，去和她玩儿，去把她该死的老爹摁在墙上狠狠地亲他——哦别用那种眼神看我，我估计除了通天晓没人不知道你究竟想干什么了。”

擎天柱面无表情地盯着补天士，但补天士听到了厚重装甲下风扇微弱的紊乱声。

他悄悄地坏笑起来。

“嗯……”亮红色的机体假装纯真地说道，“其实我有个好主意……”

-

Hot Rad翻了个身。

她听到门外有些动静，好像有谁在外面踱步。她想到父亲给她讲的五面怪的故事，不由微微打了个哆嗦。

但她决定不去打搅正在隔壁休息的父亲。Hot Rad能看出他已经很累了，不像他们以往在宇宙空间中长途跋涉的疲累，而是一种发自内心的倦意。门口的脚步声依旧没有消失，Hot Rad抓起自己的小手枪，悄悄来到了门边。

“不准动！”她吼道，猛地拉开了门，小小的枪管在空中划来划去，“你是谁？！”

一个比她还矮了一点的迷你金刚防御性地举起了手，光学镜圆溜溜地看着她。

“好吧……”对方慢吞吞地说，“这我可没料到。”

Hot Rad的枪管抵上了迷你金刚的胸甲。她狐疑地打量着眼前高举双手表示无害的家伙，伸手摸了摸对方头上蓝色的小天线。

“你看起来有点眼熟。”她警惕地说道，“你是谁？为什么出现在我的房间门口？”

“我是床头柱精灵。”那个小小的红蓝色金刚不紧不慢地说，“只有乖孩子才能看到我。”

“……”Hot Rad眯了眯光学镜，“你是那个卡车大块头对不对？叫……”她卡壳在那里，记不起先前领头金刚的名字。

“不，我不是擎天柱，我是床头柱。”对方否认道，“我带了……额，糖，你要吃吗？”

“要。”Hot Rad说。床头柱精灵把手伸进子空间里掏了掏，抓出一把五颜六色的糖果。

“把枪放下就给你吃。”精灵说，“总是拿枪指着别人的不是好孩子。”

Hot Rad固执地摇头。“父亲说不要轻易放下武器。”她说，“你有什么办法证明你就是床头柱精灵？”

床头柱精灵看起来哽了一会儿。“我……可以变成床头柱。”他最终说道。

Hot Rad点点头，退开了一点距离。“那你变变看。”

红蓝色的精灵把自己拧成了一个奇怪的姿势。他的变形齿轮震动着，让他精致小巧的零件复杂地重新组合起来。

Hot Rad绕了一圈，戳了戳竖在那里的柱子。“你看起来像一辆用轮胎站着的卡车。”她疑惑地说，“床头柱上为什么会有轮胎？”

“因为我是一根特殊的床头柱。”精灵温和地说，重新变了回来。“你呢，你的变形形态是什么？”

Hot Rad还没回答，旁边的房门就打开了。威震天皱着面甲站在门口，低头俯视站在一起的两个小家伙。

“我听到变形的声音。”他说，“出了什么事，Hot Ra……炉渣啊！擎天柱，你这副样子呆在这里干什么！”

“我不是擎天柱，”红蓝迷你说道，“我是床头柱精灵。”

威震天瞪着他，好像在试图搞清自己到底应该露出什么表情。过了好一会儿，他才最终决定无视那个古怪的家伙。

“这艘船不太正常。”他宣布道，“Hot Rad，今晚你和我一起睡。”

Hot Rad欢呼了一声。“那我可以带着床头柱精灵吗？”她说，“他看上去是个好精灵，我想抱着他睡觉。”

威震天和床头柱精灵看起来同时被这个主意震惊到了。“绝对不行。”威震天说，“他是个……是个……危险的家伙。”

“我不是。”精灵反驳道，“我是个想和你们交朋友的好精灵。”

“为什么你说这种话都不会脸红？”威震天问。

床头柱精灵没搭理开始冲他翻白眼的威震天。他靠近Hot Rad，把手中的糖果塞给她。

“总之，很高兴能认识你，Hot Rad。”他说，隔着面罩在女孩儿握着糖果的小拳头上印了一个友好的吻，“希望下次还能和你一起……嗯……玩。”

Hot Rad抓着满满一把糖，目送着红蓝色精灵吧嗒吧嗒走远的身影。威震天抱起她，深深地叹了口气。

“我觉得要么是我出问题了，”昔日的破坏大帝说道，“要么是这整艘船的人都疯了。这两条总得有一项是对的。”

Hot Rad似懂非懂地点头，剥开了一粒糖果送到嘴里。

真好吃。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron read the claim about his surrender to all universe. Hot Rad is not happy about it.  
> 威震天向全宇宙宣读了擎天柱为他写的投降宣言。Hot Rad不高兴了。而Hot Rad一不高兴，其他人也跟着遭了殃。

“我在此与霸天虎的理念及其所有流派彻底决裂，并谴责任何继续以霸天虎之名战斗的人……”

Hot Rad坐在补天士的怀里，似懂非懂地看着油吧屏幕上的直播。她的父亲正在朗读一段她并不能十分理解的文字，而一台看起来就凶神恶煞的巨大蓝色机体笔挺地站在他身后，手里端正地拿着枪。

她非常不喜欢这一幕。

可能由于Hot Rad正被补天士紧紧圈着的原因，周围像上次一样针对威震天的窃窃私语低了不少，但她依旧能感受到油吧里涌动着的微妙的氛围。别着阵营标志的塞博坦人们彼此交换着眼神和笑容，酒杯摇晃，一桶又一桶的高纯被搬出来解冻然后迅速地消耗掉。每个人都醉醺醺的，无数双光学镜牢牢地盯住屏幕上岿然不动的威震天。

“……对那些仍在活动的霸天虎，我要下最后一条命令：放下武器。放下武器，摘掉标志，离开吧。”

“霸天虎不存在了。战争结束了。”

在几乎能掀掉屋顶的欢呼声中，Hot Rad低下头，攥住了手里那把小小的枪。

-

“他的机体读数没问题。”救护车检阅着手里的报告，“火种与身体契合度下降——考虑到他的年龄和受过的所有的伤，这在正常范围之内。 ”

“解释不了为什么他身边突然冒出一个长得和他一模一样的幼生体。”擎天柱严肃地评论道，两条小腿在椅子的边缘晃荡着，“我熟知我的老对手——他不会浪费资源给自己装一个孕育舱，也不会耗费精力去抚养一个不是他的幼生体。这里面也许隐藏着一个巨大的阴谋，霸天虎复兴的关键很可能就在这个孩子身上。”

“也许是，但也许只是你不肯承认这孩子的火种链接里竟然没有你的一部分。”救护车翻了个白眼说道，“别这么看我，我估计除了通天晓没人不知道你在打什么主意了。”

领袖嘟哝了几句，从桌沿冒出来的天线不安地转了转。“我坚持认为威震天需要被严格监管。”他颇具威严地说，一锤定论，“我可以和通天晓轮流值班。”

救护车怜悯地扫了领袖一眼。

“等什么时候你和我约个手术把你卡住的变形齿轮修好再说吧。”救护车在手中的报告上又记了一笔，“免得威震天走路不小心踩死了你。塞星的救世主，伟大领袖擎天柱，死于威震天的脚底板。”他叹了口气以免自己真的笑出来，“霸天虎听到了不知该多开心。”

擎天柱愁眉苦脸地从椅子上跳下来，仰头看着救护车。“我的老朋友，那你什么时候有空呢？”

“我会尽我所能把你放在等候名单里的，我的老朋友。”救护车慈祥地说，“免得你真等上一万个塞星年。”

擎天柱闷闷不乐地回头看了看比他还高的桌子。“介意重新把我抱上去吗，吾友？”

还没等救护车弯下他吱嘎作响的老腰，办公室的门就被砰的一下打开了。补天士一个闪身躲了进来，怀里还抱着一个不断踢打的Hot Rad。

“擎天柱，你得想个办法……呃？擎天柱？”

擎天柱锋利地盯了一眼补天士。如果不是现在他只到补天士的大腿，这记眼刀能让一向活力十足小跑车在接下来五分钟里都闭上自己的嘴。不过由于令人难以启齿的现状，补天士的话全在嘴里憋成了一声噗。

“我不是擎天柱，我是床头柱精灵。”擎天柱无视了救护车和补天士快要拧成火种吞噬兽的表情，走到补天士面前张开双手，以便让在跑车怀里拱来拱去的幼生体能顺利地滑到自己的臂弯里，“发生了什么事？”

“老威头的投降宣言刚讲完，这孩子就疯了。”补天士耸了耸肩，“要不是我反应快，现在她大概已经被油吧里的家伙们活吞了。不过我得说老威头把她教得真不错，忠心耿耿，下手够硬，夺路挨了一枪刚被急救员抬走了。”他顿了顿，神色复杂地看着光学镜红通通的Hot Rad，“你是那个同意接纳威震天和这个孩子的人，你也得负责擦屁股。”

“好了，好了。”擎天柱抱着Hot Rad，小家伙早就打空了能量的枪正怒气冲冲地抵在他的头上，“糖？”

“我要他们给父亲道歉！”Hot Rad尖叫道，对擎天柱掏出的一把糖果置若罔闻，“父亲承认他做错过事情，很可怕的事情……你们可以惩罚他，但是你们不能把霸天虎从他身上夺走！他说过霸天虎是他最重要的东西！”

“她在油吧里就是那么说的。”补天士抱着手臂，“还好警车和老通都不在，不然她当场就被拘捕了。”

擎天柱慢条斯理地摸了摸自己的面具，轻轻拍打Hot Rad的后背。“这里的每个人都犯过错，Hotty。但是没有一个人所做过的事情比你父亲更可怕。”他叹息道，“他曾试图去纠正某些人的错误，然而过久地接触权力让他的野心膨胀到无法收拾的地步。霸天虎也许是你父亲的一部分，却早就和他一起堕落了。”

“父亲没有堕落！”Hot Rad怒视着他，“他是个好人……是个高尚的塞博坦人！”

擎天柱注视着Hot Rad。这个小小的塞博坦人，拥有和威震天及其相似的装甲和脸庞，仿佛就是破坏大帝当年的翻版。她红色的光学镜毫无畏惧地直视着所有胆敢质疑她的人，让领袖想起无数个循环前那个在黑暗中奋笔疾书的矿工。

“他是个……非常复杂的人。”擎天柱最终说道，“没人能最终了解一个完整的威震天。”  
“他是个好人。”Hot Rad重复道，执拗地抓着擎天柱的手臂，“你说过只有乖孩子才能看见床头柱精灵。父亲也能看见。”

擎天柱微笑起来。“是的，他也能看见。”他亲吻了一下女孩的额头，“让我们去找他吧。也许他能解答你所有的疑问。”

-

威震天把新的能量插槽换到空空如也的枪身里，然后把小枪还给了Hot Rad。

Hot Rad乖巧地坐在威震天的腿上，端正地将枪别在了自己手臂上。擎天柱盯着那把枪，光学镜抽了一下。

“要知道，如果通天晓……”

“住口，我现在不想和你对话。”威震天严厉地阻止了擎天柱的企图，“除非你把自己搞得正常一点。”

“这就是我正常的样子。”擎天柱温和地说，“一个零件也没少。”

威震天深吸了一口气。Hot Rad拍了拍他的大腿，邀请擎天柱一起坐上来。

擎天柱在威震天的目瞪口呆不知所措中稳稳地抓着他突起的腿甲爬到了威震天的腿上，和Hot Rad一起舒舒服服地蜷在了破坏大帝温暖结实的怀抱中。他们把饮料和糖果全堆在威震天的腿上，如果有那么几颗糖不当心滚到了靠近对接面板的缝隙中，一定是擎天柱不当心手滑。

“我今天看了父亲的宣言。”Hot Rad说道，拿着一个粉红的果冻忧虑地看着威震天平板的脸，“父亲说要放弃霸天虎，是真的吗？”

威震天沉默了一会儿。他的手掌缓慢地抚摸着Hot Rad的头顶，红色的光学镜明灭不定。

“霸天虎是我的心血。”他慢慢说道，好像在挑选自己的用词，“我曾经在上面倾注了我的所有——也许倾注了太多。我以为霸天虎能解放塞博坦……但很多时候你认为正确的事情，在别人眼中却不是这样。”

【谢天谢地，我们终于输了。】

“也许等你再长大一点，我们会告诉你更多，你也能理解得更多。”擎天柱说道，剥开了一粒糖，“然而无需置疑，你的父亲确实是一个高尚的人。”

威震天睁大了光学镜。

Hot Rad高兴地用自己的果冻交换了擎天柱手里剥好的糖果，“你看，床头柱精灵也这么说。他果然是一个好精灵。”

威震天梗了一会儿。

“擎……床头柱，谢谢。”

“不用谢。识人辨任，本来就是一个精灵的本分。”擎天柱严肃地说，“再说我确实喜欢你一开始那几篇广为流传的文章。”

“床头柱精灵很早以前就认识父亲了吗？”Hot Rad又恢复了她以前天真的样子，含着糖块模模糊糊地问。

“因为我是个无所不知的精灵。”擎天柱说道，“在你父亲只有那——么小的时候我就是他的床头柱精灵了，每天晚上我都哄着他入睡……”

“擎天柱你给我闭嘴！”红蓝色的金刚在挥来的大手掌中平平地飞了出去，吧唧一下摔在了推门进来的人身上。

通天晓下意识地接住了从他胸上滑落的迷你金刚。

“擎……”

“不是擎天柱，是床头柱精灵。”擎天柱虚弱地说，罩着面罩的小脸上红通通的一片，“通天晓指挥官，有什么事吗？”

-

其实也没什么大事，就是船上造反了。

照威震天的说法，把胆敢造反的家伙好好打一顿，或者杀个领头的以儆效尤，再来上一篇慷慨激昂的演说，恢复军心什么的都不是难事。然而他现在身上一粒子弹也没有，因此谁也没把他说的话当真。

“好几个都嚷着要处刑威震天，拘捕他的幼生体。”通天晓说，有些迟疑地看了Hot Rad一眼，“……甚至还有要求一起处刑幼生体的。”

威震天冷哼了一声。“除非从我的尸体上跨过去。”他激烈地评论道，“虚伪的汽车人。”

“确实是你的女儿失言在先。”通天晓一板一眼地说道，“但我们不会放任任何想要伤害珍贵幼生体的家伙。”

“失言？她当时差那么点就把寻光号打穿了！顺便一提背离的账单我放在你办公桌上了，他威胁我如果不全数赔偿他就也加入声援处决威震天的队伍中。”补天士翻着光学镜说。Hot Rad瞪了他一眼，橙红跑车一下子扭过头，和她互瞪起来。

擎天柱捏了捏小鼻梁。“总共有多少人？”他问。

“十几个。”通天晓说道，“以福特，飞毛腿和红色警报的反应最激烈。但我估计很多其他人也持有和他们类似的想法。”他顿了顿，“我认为，在处置威震天这件事上，你确实做得不妥。”

擎天柱挑了挑光学镜上沿。

“确实如此。”他说，“这次事件的确来得太过突然又草率。但是考虑到我们目前身处一艘在星际间漂流的舰艇上，对威震天暂时做出这样的安排也是无可奈何。”他冲通天晓摆了摆手，“在最终审判到来之前对战犯所采取的任何惩罚都是不人道的，你觉得呢？”

通天晓略点了点头。“根据汽车人守则和泰瑞斯特协议，他有权享有公正的审判，并提出上诉以及配备指定代言人。私刑是不可饶恕的。”

补天士不知嘟哝了什么，Hot Rad一下子跳起来揍到了他的肚子。两台机互相抵着头，在所有人严肃的目光中打成一团。

“我希望烟幕能先和他们谈谈。”擎天柱呷了一口他的粉红果冻，“其他人暂时都回房间反省。我需要找机会和所有人谈一下收留威震天和Hot Rad的问题。”

“所有人都能看见你吗？”Hot Rad从补天士的胳膊底下探出一个脑袋问道。

“只有好人才能看见我。”擎天柱在通天晓见了鬼的眼神中回答，“坏人看到的都是很可怕的炼狱魔鬼，还拿着滴血宝剑。”

“一个迷你金刚大小的魔鬼。”威震天嗤笑道。

“一个曾经把你锁在枪形态一年的魔鬼。”擎天柱淡淡地瞥了一眼威震天，“通天晓，加强威震天，尤其是Hot Rad身边的守卫。让烟幕一个恒星时之后来我办公室报道。”

“好的，床头柱长官。”

“我觉得我这辈子也理解不了汽车人。”望着和补天士扭打成一团的女儿，威震天忧郁地说。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is your other daddy, Hot Rad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea about Tailgate babysitting Hot Rad does not belong to me. Click here to see the original idea:http://judusart.tumblr.com/post/100595457555/tailgate-babysitting-hot-rad-even-though-shes-old
> 
> I changed characters' name to English so the misunderstandings of translation can be reduced. Have fun!

-

“你是谁？”

“我是你的护卫。”比她矮了一头的蓝白色小金刚踮着脚说，“我叫Tailgate。”

“很高兴认识你，我叫Hot Rad。”Hot Rad礼貌地回答，“你很厉害吗？”

Tailgate自豪地点了点头。“我曾经拯救了无数冷铸造！”他举起自己的食指，“就用这根手指！”

Hot Rad的光学镜闪闪发亮。“感觉是个好故事。”她说，把自己面前的能量糖往Tailgate的地方推了推，“能说给我听吗？”

“你，你有好多能量糖！”Tailgate羡慕地张望，“我可以拿一个吗？”

“当然可以。”Hot Rad慷慨地挑了一个她觉得最好吃的递给Tailgate，“请用。”

Tailgate小心地吮吸着糖果甜美的外壳，和Hot Rad肩并肩趴在一起玩着数据板：“这可是个很长的故事。那时候，我们的飞船正在一点点神秘地消失不见……”

Cyclonus往房间里看了一眼，里面两个小个子的塞博坦人正凑在一起，兴高采烈地讨论着各色话题。他轻轻掩上了门，继续端正地抱着大剑坐在门外。

走廊的两头传来细碎的私语。一些或好奇，或憎恨的目光投向Cyclonus和他身后的房间。脚步声来来去去，却只有一个人胆敢走上前来。

“啊，看看，这不是我们霸天虎小公主的御用骑士吗？”不怀好意的声音从紫色的战士头上传来。

Cyclonus连动都没动。

Whirl绕着Cyclonus走了两圈，终于还是忍不住把脑袋凑了上去。

“让我瞧瞧，就瞧一眼。”他扒拉着Cyclonus的肩膀，试图将自己的细脖子戳到房门的缝隙里，“Megatron的女儿真的是塞博坦人吗？我听说她其实是个终极武器来着，爆炸的话能夷平半个宇宙。你说Megatron从哪儿搞来的这个女儿，唉，你快让开，让我看看。”

他的脖子立刻被一双有力的手掐住了。Whirl打着滚飞了出去，一头撞进了走廊尽头的墙里。Cyclonus四平八稳地坐了下来，好像刚才什么也没有发生。

“出了什么事？”Tailgate细声细气地问道。门很快就被打开了，Hot Rad好奇地探头张望着，Tailgate小心地扒着她的装甲，也露了半个平平的脑袋。

“嗨，你好啊，小公主。”Whirl晕乎乎地说，刚把光学镜从墙里拔了出来，“你打算什么时候爆炸？”

Cyclonus冷哼了一声。“退后，Whirl。”他警告道。

“多可爱，以为自己能吓住我。”Whirl嘟哝道，朝Hot Rad挥了挥他锋利的钳子，“在你爆炸之前，要听伟大的Whirl叔叔讲讲当年接生你爸爸的传奇故事吗？”

“你接生了我父亲？”Hot Rad惊讶地问，转过头去寻求答案，“他接生了我父亲？他比你还厉害吗，Tailgate？”

“……”Cyclonus难得语塞了一下，“从某种程度上来说，Whirl确实让Megatron得以降生。”

“没错！”Whirl兴高采烈地说，“Brainstrom怀上了Megatron，我亲手给他接的生！”

“我，我还有外祖母？”Hot Rad激动起来，“我能见见他吗？拜托了？”

“考虑到目前的情况，我强烈建议您与Tailgate呆在室内。”Cyclonus说道，侧身稍稍挡住了乱挥爪子的Whirl，“……为了您的安全着想。”

小小的灰色机体思考了一会儿。

“我依旧希望能去见我的祖母一面。”Hot Rad庄重地说，“但是请稍等我一会儿，我需要去取我的武器。”

她拉着Tailgate又跑回了房间。Whirl目送她的背影消失在门缝里，光学镜陶醉地眯了起来。

“你真该看看她当时回头一枪打中夺路的样子。”他捅了捅Cyclonus，“要不是她是Megatron的女儿，我都要跪地求婚了。”

感谢普神你当时没那么做。Cyclonus冷冷地想，摸了摸自己的武器。

作为一个骑士，保护公主的路途依旧任重而道远。

-

“血口喷人要有凭据。”Brainstrom说，视线丝毫没有从他手上的研究中挪开，“我和所有显微镜都清清白白，又怎么会未婚先孕？”

Hot Rad失望地叹了口气。不过她早就料到事情不会如此顺利，因此也只是略微沮丧而已。Tailgate在她身边转来转去，对着Brainstrom屋子里的东西一通猛戳。

“所有显微镜？”Whirl邪恶地问，“所有？”

“你想暗示什么？”Brainstrom不满地说，终于从一大堆的显微镜模型碎片中抬起头来，“普神在上，我……”

Perceptor站在门口，微笑着注视着他。

“请不要介意，我只是过来取个火种扫描仪。”他走到Brainstrom身边，越过他拿走了放在柜子上的一台机器，“你们继续。”

“我，呃，Perceptor，我想说的是……”

Tailgate尖叫了一声。

他手掌底下的机器嗡嗡地震动起来，发出不详的紫色光芒。Cyclonus眼疾手快地一把将他从那台机器边扯开，但已经来不及了。可怜的蓝白色迷你金刚趴在Cyclonus的怀里，疼得连清洗液都出来了。他的装甲吱嘎作响，老旧的零件在体内膨胀着，仿佛马上就要破体而出。Brainstrom一个箭步冲上前，关掉了那台仪器。

Tailgate辗转着哀鸣，身体被一点点撑了开来。Cyclonus紧紧抱着他，狂怒地盯着Brainstrom。

“这是什么？”他吼道，“这该死的又是什么你发明的邪门歪道？”

“呃，不应该啊。”Brainstrom把那台仪器翻来覆去看了一遍，“这只是一台质量转换仪，古早品牌了，在很多塞博坦人自己的子空间里也能加载质量转换仪之后就被废弃了。碰到之后也只是会改变一下形态，释放你子空间里储存的多余……质量……”

黄蓝色的科学家目瞪口呆地注视着Tailgate气球一样膨胀起来，连Cyclonus都抱不住他。

“……”

“他到底存了多少质量？”Brainstrom最终惊叹道。

Tailgate啜泣着从被他压扁的Cyclonus身上坐起来，笨手笨脚地试图在一大堆武器，机械和人群中挪出一块空地。Cyclonus呻吟着，一只胳膊上的装甲摇摇欲坠。

“你看起来……非常惊人。”Hot Rad评价道，“还疼吗？”

Tailgate摇了摇头。他试图把Cyclonus从地上捡起来，但老战士谢绝了他的好意。

“去First Aid那里。”Cyclonus命令道，“下次将自己的手放在未知事物上时，我希望你能先想想清楚。还好这次只是一个质量转换仪，如果是其他更致命的武器该怎么办？”

Tailgate低头答应了一声。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，比在场的所有塞博坦人都高出了起码一个头，恐怕只有Ultra Magnus能与他比肩。“那Hot Rad怎么办？”他小声地问，很不适应地缩着手脚，“我本该是她的护卫来着。”

“我会陪你一起去。”Hot Rad说，在所有人来得及阻止之前戳了一下那台转换仪，“总之，先看看效果如何。”

-

“哇哦。”Brainstrom说。

“我不知道是该先拔枪还是先求婚。”Whirl说。

“……”Perceptor什么都没说。

-

两个Megatron同时出现是一件对火种非常，非常不好的事情。

Ratchet忍住逸到嘴边的尖叫，假装冷静地拿起了他的病例记录表。“你们，咳咳，出了什么事？”他问道。

“Hot Rad和Tailgate一起碰了Brainstrom的质量转换仪。”Perceptor解释道，“他们的体积与质量分别增长了200%和150%左右。First Aid已经在检查Tailgate了，不过关于Hot Rad……”

Megatron和Hot Rad同时向他扫来的目光让Perceptor脊背一僵，不过他还是敬业地说了下去：“关于Hot Rad……当时我顺手为他们俩人都做了一次火种检测以防万一，而Hot Rad的火种并不完全与Megatron的匹配。大概只有，呃，82%的匹配率。”

“令人惊讶的结论。”Megatron冰冷地说，“好像你们之前都在假设Hot Rad是我自己克隆出来的一样。”

“就算哪天你宣称自己生了个擎天柱出来我也不会惊讶了。”Ratchet说道，把数据板推到Megatron和Hot Rad面前，“基因检测需要当事人或是监护人的签字，你们自己决定要不要做。”

Megatron犹豫了一下。

“掌握权在你手中，Hotty。”他说道，将数据板轻柔地推到了女孩儿的面前，“一直以来我无法提供给你答案，但现在你有权知道你的另一部分来自哪里。”

长开了手脚的姑娘别扭地接过了数据板。如果说那个幼小的她像是Megatron的迷你复刻版，那现在的她完全就像另一个Megatron。多了一些柔和的曲线，看起来更美，更优雅，厚重的灰色装甲下隐藏着能将人一击致死的爆发力。但当她仰起头的时候，红色光学镜里的清澈和稚嫩却让人能清晰地将她和昔日的暴君区分开来。

Hot Rad停顿了一下。“我想要知道。”她直视着Megatron的光镜，坚定地说，“请允许我做这个测试，父亲。”

Megatron摸了摸她的头盔，安静地看着自己的小女儿在数据板上签下了自己的名字。

-

“情况不是很乐观。”Smokescreen说，“大家都在为自己和Megatron共乘一艘船而恐慌。”

擎天柱点了点头。“情有可原。”他说。

Megatron在他身边低笑了一声。

“Prowl今天早上从塞博坦发来了通讯，我想大哥你也已经接收到了。他说有一个Starscream作威作福已经够了，要是Megatron还能安然无恙地行走在这片大地上他就要亲自飞过来掐死他。”Smokescreen丝毫没有理会坐在一旁的Megatron，平稳地报告道，“我看很多人都和他想的一样，要么躲在自己的舱室里发抖，要么在磨亮自己的武器。Brainstrom那里的武器预订单比平时翻了一番。”

“保持警惕是件好事。”擎天柱温和地说，“但太过头了就不好了。帮我安排一个演讲，Smokescreen。你觉得什么时间最合适？”

“或者一次联谊更棒。”Smokescreen建议道，“能更拉近所有人的距离。”

“好主意。”擎天柱肯定道，“等Ratchet修好了我的齿轮就去安排吧。辛苦你了，Smokescreen。”

Smokescreen礼节性地颔首：“虽然我也觉得Megatron非常碍眼，但大哥的决定一定有大哥的道理。”

“看来即使是你做出的决定也不会人人拥戴，领袖。”Megatron冷笑道，“我还以为汽车人内部都军心似铁呢。”

“那与领袖无关。”Smokescreen说道，一向温和的达特森注视着Megatron的目光中难得的带了一丝隐忍的狠厉，“而是你，Megatron，都是因为你。”

“好了，Smokescreen！”擎天柱喝止道，“不要再加剧矛盾了。”

Smokescreen的散热扇缓缓平息下来。他收拾了一下手里散乱的文件和记录，向擎天柱道了别。

“是我失言。”他说道，Megatron能感受到蓝色达特森停留在他身上的沉重目光，“但我不会忘记，Bluestreak也不会忘记。”

“没有一个Peaxus人能够忘记。”

-

“大部人都希望你能把标志摘下来。”擎天柱说，指了指Megatron的胸口，“好让他们能更安心一点。”

“我拒绝。”Megatron想也不想地回答道，喝光了他面前的淡调。

擎天柱往他的杯子里又添了一些饮料。他的小手对于盛着能量的大壶来说过于迷你了些，Megatron得看着一点以免领袖不当心把淡调撒了自己一身。

“你的出现让整艘船都处于二级戒备状态。”擎天柱费力地将壶搬到桌子的另一边，“考虑到你的宣言是向整个宇宙直播，我猜塞博坦和其他卫星以及殖民星球上的骚动情况不比我们现在弱。”

“那是你们汽车人的事。”Megatron粗声粗气地说道，“我同意你的说法——战争结束了，塞博坦不应当再有任何无谓的内耗。我知道你们汽车人对待俘虏的那一套，所以我才同意让我的人放弃抵抗，放弃标志，因为他们值得更好的生活。”

他啜饮了一口淡调。粗提纯的浅淡能量里有一股精致的矿物味道，让他想起在地球战争时期喝的那些难闻的油料。“——但这并不意味着我会放弃这个标志。”他说，“我建立了霸天虎，我壮大了他，成千上万的人因我而死。所以我不会摘掉它，擎天柱，这是我该背负的东西，我活着的时候戴着它，死了，这个标志也会和我一起进坟墓。”

“那Hot Rad……？”

“她身上没有任何标志。”Megatron打断了擎天柱的话，“她曾经向我要求……但被我拒绝了。无论霸天虎代表着什么，我都不希望她卷进来，不希望她卷进任何纷争。”

“那也是普通民众的愿望。”擎天柱轻轻地说。

Megatron惨笑起来：“没有纷争不代表没有绝望，领袖。”他摇晃着自己的杯子，让沉淀在杯底的残渣顺着液体的晃动而涌起，“你读过我的文章，擎天柱。你也听过普罗图斯的演讲。御天敌和议员们曾经许诺过我们衣食无忧的生活，功能主义协会则描绘过平静祥和的蓝图。和战争比起来，你觉得哪种更可怕？”

一只小小的，温暖的蓝色手掌覆盖在他的手背上。擎天柱抬头看着他，面罩从他的脸上滑开，露出一直以来被遮掩的面容。

“我将尽我所能完成你最初的理想，建立一个生而平等的塞博坦。”擎天柱说道，紧紧握住了他的手。

“以Orion Pax之名起誓。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline of this story is kind a mess. Megatron didn't meet Bumblebee, so he didn't get the Autobot mark. He still worn his old Decepticon mark.


End file.
